coawfandomcom-20200214-history
Discord
This article explains the entirety of the COAW Discord. The Server Icon The COAW Discord server icon is a rainbow colored peace sign with a few chunks removed from it. The design was originally intended to be used by the nation of Water Tribe on the server SurvivalState. However, the plan eventually fell through, and the majority of the Water Tribe playerbase began to migrate to COAW. Since the entire original playerbase was nothing but Water Tribe members, it was only fitting for the logo to be used. Roles The COAW discord has several different roles, organized by social weight and importance. *Verified: Light green, it's given to anyone who has joined the server in game. *National Leader: Dark green, given to anyone who leads their own nation, city-state, or free city. *Donator: Light blue, given to those who have donated. *Staff: Colorless, used to give Staff access to the staff channels. *Intern: Aquamarine, given to the lowest rank of staff. *Builder: Blue-Grey, given to official server builders. *Helper: Yellow, given to the middle rank of staff. *Admin: Orange, given to the highest rank of staff. *Server Mom: Red, given to the 6Lana6, the owner. *Warned: Colorless, used to keep track of people who have been warned. *Muted: Colorless, used to confine the warned people to specific channels if need be. *Events Participant: Colorless, used to ping those who want to participate in server Events. *NSFW Opt-In: Colorless, used to give people access to the NSFW channel. The Administration Category The Administration category is made up of 5 channels, all of which can only be messaged by staff. Information The information channel remains relatively dormant. It was a catch-all resource for anyone who may be looking for a guide to the discord, to the server, the IP and version, or even the Dynmap. Rules The rules channel also remains dormant. It serves as a more specific resource than the information channel, detailing the exact rules of the server. Announcements The announcements channel is probably the most active channel of the whole category. Anytime the entire playerbase should be notified of something, it is sent out in the announcements channel. Changelog The changelog channel keeps a record of every change made to the server itself, accompanied by version numbers for organization. The channel can be used to view the complete history of the COAW server, back to it's inital bootup. Polls The polls channel is the second most active. Regular polls are sent out here, using emoji reactions as votes on changes that could be made to the server. In-The-Works A channel used to give hints at random intervals on what to expect next on the server. Infographics The Infographics channel sporadically posts infographics comparing national size and other various measures. The Talk Category This category holds most of the server's substance. Most conversations take place here. Introductions The introductions channel is messaged every time a new person joins the discord. Here they can say hello and become acquainted with the other players. General The general channel holds the title for the single most active channel in the discord. It's a catch all for most topics, minecraft related or not. Off-Topic The off topic channel is a counterpart to general. These two ensure that two conversations don't get tangled together, and that people have a choice on wether they think the subject is related enough to go in general. Support The support channel is where users can go to request staff help, both in game and on discord. Politics Members can talk freely about politics of all sorts in this channel. Suggestions The suggestions channel is used for players to give suggestions to the staff on what to add or remove, and those suggestions can be voted on by other players or even become official polls in the Polls channel. Polls-Discussion This channel serves as a counterpart to the Polls channel. Here, people are free to talk and discuss the polls, letting them work out split opinions or suggest another option be added. General-Council This is a hidden channel. It is only available to National Leaders and Staff. It's used to sort out international arguments. The Community Category This category holds a collection of channels that are more tangential to the server itself. Market A channel where people post things to buy and sell, plain and simple. Events A place to discuss the server Events, including what to do and when to do it. To-Do A disused channel originally meant to be maintained by the playerbase as a list of international projects to be completed. Advertising Originally meant for brainstorming and linking ways to advertise COAW, this channel is now used for the playerbase to put their creations on a platform. Place-Promotion A channel to promote your city or nation. Whitelist-Requests As the server is whitelisted, anyone who wants to join the server must post their IGN to this channel. A staff member will manually add them to the whitelist and notify them when done. Donations This channel is used to summon the donation bot and donate to the COAW server in exchange for ranks. Donator-Lounge A private channel, accessible only to those who have donated to the server. The Serious Category This category is no joke. It's used for serious conversations only. Serious Discussion Used for any heavier topics that shouldn't be joked about. Venting A place for users to vent out any pent-up stress they may have. The Images Category This category contains all channels directly related to posting pictures. Screenshots A repository for all screenshots of in-game moments on COAW. NSFW A hidden channel of mostly gore, pornography, and inappropriate memes. To protect this from those who don't wish to see it, a request must be made in order to join. Memes A general repository for all SFW memes. Claims This category explains and displays the claims of the server. Claim-Rules This channel displays the rules for claiming land. Claim-Map This channel contains all iterations of the world claim map. It also contains all claim requests made by players. The Roleplay Category This category contains everything about COAW's optional but encouraged roleplay mechanic. RP-Info This channel acts as a guide, explaining the few do's and don't's of roleplaying. Alliances This is a channel run by staff, listing out all international alliances on the server. About This channel is used to post backstories and descriptions for the characters used in the roleplay. RP-General This channel is used almost entirely in character. Out-of-character talk is in short blurbs (in parentheses). RP-Updates A channel to post what your character or nation has done in the overall canon. Wars A channel devoted to explaining the new rules of war, including prank wars. The Experimental COAW Category This category includes everything related to the Experimental COAW side server. Experiments-Rules This channel explains all the rules of the Experimental COAW server, which differs from the regular server. Experiments-General A general place to chat with a focus on the Experimental server. Experiments-Suggestions This channel is used to suggest new or different worlds for the next iteration after the current one is completed. The Wars Category (Archived) The wars category dealt with and contains all there was about war and combat on COAW. It is now archived as of the 1.7.0 update. War-Info This channel explains the rules of war, inside and out. War-Declarations A strictly moderated channel where the only posts allowed are war declarations and surrenders/truces. War-Discussion This channel is like General, but just for wars. Contracts This channel explains and gives a repository for Hit orders and Kill on Sight lists. Guilds A channel for posting mercenary guilds, taking pay for the completion of hits. The Archive Category The Archive category exists so that no channel is deleted, even if it is outdated or unused. The-Meeting-Room A channel used as the predecessor to the General Council. Mapideas A channel used for deciding what map to use next, when COAW used custom made maps. RP-Bios A place that was used to establish an in-game canon like the current About channel, but for previous worlds. RP-Bios A channel that was irregularly used and eventually replaced by About. Personal-Directions Similar to RP-Bios, but focusing on the future rather than the present and past. Claim-Maps Like the current one, but for previous worlds.